


Early Riser

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink is not used to having someone wake up before him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble requested by Cresii!

Mink was known for being an early riser. He was used to waking up before the break of dawn and making himself the simplest form of a meal to keep himself functioning throughout the day. When Clear became something of a lover to him, he assumed he would keep doing what he usually did, except make two cups of coffee instead of one.

So when Mink woke up to the smell of cooking oil and fruit, he was actually, dare I say it, surprised. Seeing the spot reserved for Clear on his bed empty, Mink put two and two together and headed towards the kitchen to see what the other was up to.

The sound of soft humming was heard before Mink even entered the kitchen area, and he leaned on the door frame to see Clear blissfully turning over some eggs in a frying pan.

Mink did not say anything to alert his presence, but with the inhuman abilities Clear possessed, it only took a second to register that Mink was watching him.

“Good morning, Mink! I am making you breakfast,” Clear explained, like it was not obvious enough with the small wooden table crowded with various plates of breakfast items.

Mink did not reply, and only looked between Clear and the table before proceeding to sit down on one of the chairs. He did not touch any of the food, but merely observed the other. Mink wondered how did this younger man gain the ability to not only wake up before he did, but have the energy to cook all this food. By the looks of it, this must have taken at least two hours to put together. Well… by human standards. Mink sighed and Clear turned his attention away from the eggs to look at him.

“You can start eating, there is more than enough you know.” Mink did not want to tell Clear that this was too much, and that there was no way in God’s name he could eat this… But the way Clear hummed happily as he worked stroked a chord in his heart.

If it was to make Clear happy for a moment, then there must be a sacrifice Mink thought. He took up a cup of coffee that was placed on the table and took a small sip. It was sweet. Just like Clear.


End file.
